You Taste Like Chicken
by CinderellaInBoots
Summary: Onew taste like Chicken!
1. Foreword

Title: You taste like chicken Written by: Chicken_oppa Tags: comedy schoollove onew shinee romance jonghyun minho key taemin

Description:

A teaser of the fic, Shinee: Thesis Project.

After losing in Chicken Invader 10, Lee jinki who is under the cover of Lee Raesun is so pissed with his dongsaeng for not playing hard in their mission so as a lesson he took the girl's precious drink and drank it without second thought. Rinrin's rage/silliness controlled her mind resulting her biting her unnie. (She doesn't know the truth, so she called Onew unnie not oppa)

Foreword:

Disclaimer: I don't own Jinki-oppa(BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!) let alone the Shinee! Any recognizable names of people and places aren't mine too... I don't make money here. However I am the mastermind of this story, the concept is mine.

After losing in Chicken Invader 10, Lee jinki who is under the cover of Lee Raesun is so pissed with his dongsaeng for not playing hard in their mission so as a lesson he took the girl's precious drink and drank it without second thought. Rinrin's rage/silliness controlled her mind resulting her biting her unnie. (She doesn't know the truth, so she called Onew unnie not oppa)

Characters:

*Lee Jinki/Raesun- Player 1 also known as Chicken Buster. The leader of wanna-be girls group. All the students in Daejin thought that he's a girl except for his fellow agents.

*Park Rinrin- Player 2 also known as Chicken Joy. Onew's roommate and close friend. Have no idea that Raesun, her so called unnie is actually an oppa. She loves Banana Milk and drumstick too.

*Lee Taemin/Taeyeon- Just like Onew, he is also an agent under the cover of Taeyeon. He's in love with a Banana Milk.

*Kim Jonghyun/Jonghee- Onew's close friend and one of the member of wanna-be girls group.

*Choi Minho/Minjung- Onew's friend too, he is fond of smacking Taemin's head.

*Kim Kibum/Gwiboon- Onew's friend and also a member of wanna-be girls. He's the most enthusiastic member of wanna-be girls, like to groom his friends.

*Choi Hyegun- The eldest in the gang of real girls, roommate of Jonghyun and has no idea that her best friend is actually a boy.

*Yoon Soochan- Next to Hyegun in terms of age. Adopted baby of Gwiboon and the Appa of the group.

*Kwon Rinhyo- Taeyeon's roommate and close friend of Rinrin. She acts like Taeyeon's real sister.

*Song Yoongmun- The maknae of the gang. Minjung's roommate and the only dongsaeng of Rinrin.

*Jung Juri- The hideous principal of Daejin High School. Very cruel and she is very fond of pinching the girl's thigh. Creepy.

*Jung Jessica- The girl who hates Rinrin and the one Rinrin despise.

*45 days Chickens- will be sentenced to death.

Annyeong! This is my the second fanfic about Shinee. A teaser about the life of the Shinee Boys when they already started their mission in Daejin High School as girls.

-Onyuuu's loving Chicken 


	2. Chicken Invader

Chapter 1: Chicken Invader

It was the night before the 45 days chickens will be sentenced to death, their final destination. Tomorrow they will be killed by cutting their small necks, soaked them in the boiling water in order for the chef to get rid of their feathers. After the clean kill of the mighty 45 days chickens, they will go the frying pan and eventually to the mouths of the two chicken-maniac girls of Daejin High School for breakfast, second breakfast, 11 seasons, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper, and even midnight snack.

"Ahh, eonnie! kill the chicken! kill the chicken!"

"The beautiful eonnie to the rescue!"

"Avoid the EGGS!"

"Defend the FEEDS!"

"Hit the Tail! the Tail yeobo!"

"I'm dead! Good bye Bad Chicken..."

Yellings and shoutings like that could always be heard every night in the boarding school starting from 9 pm to 12 am on weekdays but on weekends, that's another story, it started from 7pm to 2am and unfortunately it's Saturday and tomorrow's no class.

The clock kept clicking and it was past 10 pm but still the two girls inside their shared room in Daejin's High School, exclusive for girls only, couldn't stop playing Chicken Invader 10 in Play Station. The two of them wore their pajamas, the older one with long straight hair wore a sleeveless shirt revealing her biceps and shorts while the younger one with curly long hair wore a nightgown pass her knees.

The room was enough for the both of them, 2 beds with side tables. In the far corner, the 2 girls was sitting in Indian style, both holding a joystick firmly. Infront of them was a bucket full of Fried Chicken and 2 beverages. Their pillows were scattering around the floor, blankets no longer on the bed. Yes, you can say that both of them are not girls but they are... except for one.

They eyed each other closely while waiting for the game to load. Only 1 stage left and they would fight the Chicken Master the lay golden eggs bomb.

Lee Jinki under the cover of Lee Raesun smiled as he took another bite of his 'Oh precious delicious Fried Chicken with gravy'. He watched his playmate that happened to be his close friend sipped her 'Banana Milk' and he smiled knowingly to himself because for so many months of living together in the girls' school, Park Rin Rin has no idea that Raesun, her eonnie is a boy that was forced to be a girl because of a mission. It's not that Rin Rin is naive or mentally challenge it's just that Raesun/Jinki/Onew was trained very well by his former school to act like a real girl.

Raesun's hair is silky straight that past his shoulders, fair skin, chinky cute eyes and his voice was now soft just like a girl, this was the effect of the voice lesson he had when he was in training. All in all no one would thought that he is a boy pretending to be a girl.

There are only 5 people including him knew about this and they are all trying hard not to fail this mission. The names are listed below:  
>*Kim Jonghyun as Kim Jonghee *Choi Minho as Choi Minjung *Kim Kibum as Kim Gwiboon *Lee Taemin as Lee Taeyeon<p>

Those 4 were also in a mission and currently staying in different rooms with different girls(bayots).

Rin Rin's P.O.V

While waiting for the dreaded game to load...

1%

50 years later

1%

I sipped my precious Banana Milk that Taeyeon-eonnie gave me. Well, not literally gave me, I actually begged for Rinhyo-eonnie, Taeyeon's roomate to snatch some Milk in the Refrigarator.

Yeah, I know.

I'm Bad.

But Taeyeon-eonnie is bad too! She didn't even hesitate to look back at me when I'm kneeling at her feet, begging to have a little sip of her Milk, so I'm went desperate and took her drink.

'Umm... Not the word 'bad', Taeyeon-eonnie and I are not bad, we're just... uh... cute, neh, we're cute but not bad'  
>I thought and continue to drank my... I mean Rinhyo-stolen milk from Tae.<p>

'the bad ones are Jonghee and Hyegun-eonnie'

I laughed at that thought and Raesun-eonnie shot me a look.

"Rinrin-jagiya, focus! We need to be serious in this mission!"

I pouted.

'The game is still loading... why can't I laugh?'

Raesun-eonnie is really like that, she act serious when we are near the last stage of the game. She wanted us to finish the entire 100 stages of the game just for a day, and we started playing it since 7pm.

Anyway, back to my thoughts...

Hyegun and Jonghee-eonnie are roomates and those two are the meanest- Oh! they are not that mean too, I just like to exaggerate a bit, but they are kind of make fun of us dongsaengs but they are caring in a way.

Speaking of 'caring', I have two eonnies that act like a couple, they are my surrogate parents, Gwiboon-umma and Soochan-appa, cute, right? My surrogate parents shared a room too.

"Mmmm..."

Stolen Banana Milk is far more delicious than the one you spent your money with.

I took another glorious sip and I turned to check how much left with my milk.

I let out gasp.

1/2 remaining of this 'Oh yes! I want to drink 10 gallons of Milk everyday!'

"Jagiya! I'm planning our attack here, be quiet" Raesun-eonnie scolded me again.

'Great, she's calling me Honey but she's not treating me like one! Stupid game!' I yelled inside my head.

And remained silent for a while or else eonnie would scold me again.

I put down my 'Oh yes! I want to drink 10 gallons of Milk everyday!' next to his soda.

"eonnie, can I have some of YOUR over delicious chicken?" I asked sweetly.

She nodded and went back to what she was doing.

I took one chicken and bite it harshly when she was not looking.

BECAUSE I'm upset! I hate it when my favorite eonnie scolded me, I care less when Minjung-eonnie scolded me for telling that Yoongmun-dongsaeng's gift for her is hideous and look like a bloated peach.

Raesun-eonnie have-

My eyes fell on her arm.

What's that lumps on eonnie's arms?

Maybe an injury, she hit things occasionally

Yeah, probably.

Wait! There's no injury that big and curvy.

Don't tell me, that's...

a Muscle!

Why does she have those muscles?

And I don't?

Maybe because eonnie wants to be fit so that a lot of boys will like her.

but...

She's too feminine to work-out and earn those lumps!

After debating how eonnie got her muscle, I continue to stare at her. She was sitting in Indian style, both hands were holding a drumstick and her chinky eyes were stuck on the flat T.V, staring like there's no tomorrow.

I watched as she took another bite of her 10th drumstick and licked her lips.

I froze.

'Her lips...' I thought while licking mine.

'Those lips would make a lot of boys happy'

I sighed sadly.

I wish I were a boy...

'WHAT AM I THINKING?'

I shook my head abruptly.

'Rin Rin think straight! Raesun is straight! you're straight- are you?'

'Of course I am!'

'but... what is this, beating inside my chest?'

Your liver!

Of course, its my liv- heart! and it's beating faster and faster everytime I see my eonnie...

'OH NO! I'm going to be a lesbian! The first lesbian in the history of the school! Gwiboon-umma help! Soochan-appa help!' I screamed inwardly.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	3. Why am I calling her Yeobo

Chapter 2: Why am I calling her Yeobo.

Jinki/Raesun P.O.V

I smiled as I took another award-winning bite of this precious chicken in my hand.

I turned to look what's my playmate's doing.

I have NOTHING else to do, okay?

Nothing else and besides that game is loading like snail.

I watched as she sipped her stolen milk, Taemin would definitely kill her...

Taemin is a killer?

Maknae wouldn't do such thing!

Not to Rin Rin, even though they fight for the last Banana Milk in the Cafeteria... and Rin Rin won.

I hope not.

Anyway, I watched her sipped her milk, she was so engrossed with it and here I am bored out of my skull.

This is unfair!

Rin Rin can't be happy if I'm not happy! We should feel happy together! Happy thoughts, happy food, happy chicken, happy ice cream, happy chicken, happy milk, happy chicken, happy chicken, happy chicken.

She laughed suddenly.

Is she laughing at me?

Again, if I'm not happy she can't be either.

"Rinrin-jagiya, focus! We need to be serious in this mission!" I scolded her flakily and turn my back from her and then sniggered quietly.

haha

I'm a bad eonnie... Oppa! I'm an Oppa!

Oh, it's hard to be a girl especially with this...

1. Long hair, long-silky-straight-no-tangle-no-split-ends-no-lices-nice-smelling hair.

My wig, from Jonghee's collection of wigs.

2. Wearing this...

I shivered.

Girl's clothes, my pink pajamas, I borrowed this from Gwiboon or lets say Key. I think he really enjoyed this scheme.

3. Soft voice.

I miss using my OH-so-Nice-so-Male voice for several months now but I'm getting used with this girly voice of mine.

Thanks for the training I had back in my former school. Rinrin have no idea that I'm an ALPHA male.

What? Seriously, I'm an alpha male.

Maybe she's just too naive to notice it?

Or

I'm just too GOOD LOOKING for a Boy that she thought I'm really a girl?

Or

Is it because of too much eating of this 'precious chicken'?

I'll take number 2

No! No! Number 3, yes! Number 3, final answer is 3.

I secretly glanced at her, she's pouting as if I took her stolen milk away, that I will do later as a punishment if we'll loss in the game again for a millionth time.

'Poor Rinrin'

But I really need to do this to her.

Why am I doing this to her?

I actually don't know... all I know is...

We must finish this game. I have to defeat the Master chicken that lay golden egg bombs. There's something inside me that kept telling me to kill the bad chickens. Chickens are one of the best things here on earth if they are already cooked. You know, fried with gravy. So, the goal for the month is to defeat the Chicken! I've been doing this for almost a month now but when I'm getting near the end, Rinrin, being the clumsy girl she is, kept losing the game resulting us to constantly repeating the 100 stages.

So, I think that's why I'm being strict and serious about her only when we are playing.

I pretended to comprehend about this war between me and Rinrin versus the chickens but actually I'm watching what she's doing. She's in the middle of an inside war, brows furrowed, her gripped to the milk look tight, eyes watching the space.

"Mmmm" I heard her mumbled.

I shifted a little so, I'm facing her, she looks really dreamy. She some what checking her milk and let out a gasp.

Again, time to scold her.

"Jagiya! I'm planning our attack here, be quiet" I stopped myself from rolling out of laughter at her reaction

'If you're wondering why I'm calling her honey as if I'm treating her like one' it s because this milk/chicken maniac is very sweet to me.

I wonder why...

Maybe because I'm her so called eonnie, but there are times that I'm hesitating to call her yeobo because towards the other people she's not sweet, well in my case, she always does. She's acting the other way around when it comes to me.

*Flashback*

First story: The Ball pen

We were already seated and were just waiting for the teacher to come. Rinrin was seated near the window and I was at her back when suddenly a girl, I forgot the name wanted to borrow her ball pen.

"No, I don't have any extra." Rinrin said without even looking at her classmate and continued to read her book as if nothing happen.

I watched the girl-with-forgotten-name glared at her and she attempted to pull Rinrin's hair but stopped herself when she saw me eyeing her gravely. She smirked at me and stomp off back to her seat at Yoongmoon-sshi's left side.

I furrowed my eyebrows, 'what a stupid girl doing that to my dongsaeng' and an idea struck me.

"Rinrin-ah, do you have an extra ball pen?" I asked her sweetly.

She immediately stops reading her book and looked back at me smiling.

"Of course eonnie, here"

She handed me 10 different ball pens.

I blinked for several times.

'I see no wonder why the girl-with-forgotten-name wanted to pull her hair'.

Second Story: Brightest-smile-ever Method

It was lunch time and the girls from Daejin High School were having a running competition towards the goal line, the Cafeteria/Food court/Snack Bar/Food House/Canteen. Each of them wanted to be the first in line to pick their lunch. Of course, Rinrin and I were the first ones. Fried Chicken back on those days was rank #1 in the food list and the girls wanted to get the finest part. Those girls including the two of us... only Rinrin because I'm a guy that is wearing a wig, wanted the drumstick and the breast part, so we had started the competition, the fastest runner after the lunch bell rang will get the chicken part that they want.

After the 40 meters sprint. We were already seated around the table together with her 4 friends, Rinhyo-sshi, Hyegun-sshi, Soochan-sshi and Yoongmoon-sshi. My friends who are under the cover of a girl also were having the time of their life talking, mostly eating. Rinrin bought a bucket of Fried Chicken for the two of us and we are not SHARING.

Just kidding.

She bought 2 buckets of fried chicken, 1 bucket for the two of us and the other one is also for the two of us.

'Oh I love her! She really spoiled me with chicken!'

Love because of chicken, only because of chicken, nothing else.

The 4 real girls and the 4 wanna-be girls' eyes widen when the 2 buckets of 45-Days Fried Chicken or 45DFC were delivered in our table.

Jonghyun or better known as Jonghee in Daejin dropped his jaw, Hyegun-sshi saw his reaction and immediately closed his mouth. Key as Gwiboon stopped brushing Soochan's short hair and stared at the bucket, Soochan did the same. Minho a.k.a Minjung gulped and elbowed Yoongmoon-sshi that was sitting next to him. Taemin/Taeyeon was choking his milk out when he saw the 45DFC, Rinhyo-sshi kept patting his back affectionately.

Do these girls know that these faked-haired girls are actually boys?' I thought after watching their reaction towards the dead animal.

I rather not think about it for if they will know that, it will cause a very BIG mess in our case.

After passing the choking-test, Taemin opened his mouth to say something but Jonghyun interrupted him.

"Raesun-eonnie, are those for the 10 of us?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, those chickens look rather tasty" Hyegun added.

I was about to answer a big 'NO', when suddenly Taemin choked again.

'The effect of too much Banana Milk... choking'

"Mmmm" Minho started to hum.

And the rest did the same.

""

All eyes were on our table.

But we simply ignored them because we're in the middle of the heated chicken scenario.

Rinrin and I shared a glance.

I sighed.

I know that look; it means we'll give them 1 45DFC.

"Fine girls! Rinrin and I decided to give each one of you a piece of OUR delicious chicken" I stated and muttering from the girls/boys could be heard.

All of them excluding me and Rinrin cheered out of joy.

After 20 minutes.

No, 10 minutes.

I have eaten more or less 10 pieces of chicken and still, my cute abs wanted more. Rinrin was sipping her stolen-milk and Taemin was having a hard time stopping himself from hitting her so as a result Taemin was still hungry and was about to get the last drumstick but Rinrin took it and held it upwards.

All eyes are now on the last drumstick that according to the legend told by the janitor that was walking pass us a moment ago was the most delicious chicken of all. All of us gulped and started to water our mouths. The 4 real girls and also the 4 fake ones who only got 1 chicken shot Rinrin a look of pleading.

Rinrin smirked and held the LAST drumstick.

"Rinrin-ah, give that to me! You stole my Milk, remember?" Taeyeon/Taemin stated.

"Rinrin-dongsaeng, I'm your eonnie, give that to me" Hyegun-sshi uttered.

"We are all her eonnie, Hyegun, so that's not an excuse" Key/Gwiboon said and turned to Rinrin.

"Rinrin-agi ya, I'm your umma, right? Please give that to your starving umma" Key continued.

Rinrin smiled mischievously.

She really enjoyed this pleading show that she's having with.

Now, it's Soochan's turn to plead.

"Ehh? Don't listen to your umma, Rinrin, I'm your appa and appa is still hungry, give that to appa, will you?"

Rinrin shook her head and was about to take a bite when Yoongmoon suddenly shouted.

"eonnie! I still didn't take my turn, hear my voice out!"

Hyegun glared at her.

"Mianhe..." she muttered.

"Okay, what's your petition?" Rinrin challenged her.

"I'm your only dongsaeng here, so, as a good eonnie you must hand me that Chicken"

"ahh? Don't listen to the Maknae, give that to me and I..."

Rinrin suddenly look interested.

"You will what Jonghee-eonnie?"

"I..." Jonghyung/Jonghee thought for a moment.

We waited for the Ice Age to come and still Jonghyun has nothing to bargain about so, Minho took the chance.

"Rinrin-ah, I will let you borrow this!" Minho pointed to the pussycat on his head. Rinrin silence for a moment, she's really fond of Minho's pussycat.

"Hmm... that's... pretty nice if you'll give me that, not just letting me borrow it"

She's really naughty.

Minho gritted his teeth and shook his head.

Rinhyo-sshi narrowed her orbs and shot Rinrin her puppy-dog eyes.

"haha, that won't work eonnie" Rinrin said.

Rinhyo pouted and glanced at Taemin who's about to cry.

'Good job Rinrin, that's my girl, don't let them tame you'

We waited for this naughty girl's decision. Who will be the luckiest girl/boy that will taste the awesome-1-in-a-million chicken? I licked my lips. Wait a minute! I still didn't say anything to get the chicken from her. I have to get that! But how?

'Hmmm'

Rinrin smiled mischievously and the victory was very visible in her face. The tactics that they use never work for her but there's still a girl... I meant a boy left with his hidden tactic to get what he wants, the chicken.

She opened her mouth and the LAST chicken was about to touch her lips when an idea popped in my brilliant mind. Time for the brightest-smile-ever-method, they didn't use it, right? All they did was plead. Plead. Plead and plead.

They were mere centimeters space left between her lips and the chicken when I touched her wrist and held it. She stopped and looked at me questioningly. I flashed my brightest-smile-ever.

She froze.

'Was it too much?'

"Raesun-eonnie, what did you do to her?" Jonghyun interrupted my scheme and with that Rinrin came back to earth after her vacation from another planet.

I ignored Jonghyun and continue to smile sweetly at her.

And she froze again.

'Am I doing it right, she looked dreamy'

The atmosphere became awkward for a few moments and still, she was in her vacation to another planet.

Minho/Minjung coughed flakily cutting Rinrin's frizzing mode.

She blinked for several times and stuttered.

"U-nnie, wa-what isss it?"

'Oh, this is too much for her to handle, but I have to do this for the chicken's sake'

I smiled again.

"Rinrin-ah, could you please give me that chicken?" I asked hopefully giving my best smile.

She gulped and stared at the chicken then to me, then back to the chicken then to me.

"Please yeobo"

We were waiting for her decision; Taemin stopped his self from crying and watched the commotion, Jonghyun kept shaking his head, Key and the rest held their breaths.

'I'm begging you! Hand me that chicken!" I screamed inside my head.

"I... I'm already full eonnie..." she started shyly.

"This is for you" and she handed me the LAST chicken.

'I did it! Brightest-smile-ever Method really works!'

Was it because of the method?

I shrugged and hugged her.

"Thanks yeobo"

I let go of her and eat the chicken without second thought, the janitor was right, this is the best chicken ever! Rinrin was staring at the table blankly. And the rest of the gang was screaming like there's a fire going on especially Taemin who couldn't stop his self from crying.

"That's it?" Jonghyun screamed.

"Pleading won't work but a simple smile took away everything?" Key added.

"How can you do that Raesun?" Minjung asked.

"You milk-snatcher!" Taemin sobbed.

"Bad dongsaeng!" Hyegun scolded her.

"Bad eonnie!" Yoongmoon spread her arms and yelled.

"What kind of daughter, are you Rinrin, letting your appa starve?" Soochan said disapprovingly.

"You made Taeyeon cry!" Rinhyo muttered.

I laughed at their childish actions but still Rinrin was stoned. I looked at the chicken and back at her, then the chicken then to her.

I sighed.

"Rinrin-ah, that's okay... here" I offered her the half eaten chicken.

But still she didn't move an inch.

'What's with this girl?'

"Jagiya"

Still stoned.

"Jagiya!" I called her a little louder.

Still stoned.

'Uh-oh'

"Rinrin-earth! Rinrin-earth! Come back to Earth, calling Park Rin Rin to Earth"

Still no signal.

I sighed and patted her head.

*Flashback ends"

A smile slowly crept on my face because of that memory and my thoughts went back to the princess on my hand.

'What will I do if you're not discovered, huh? My precious?' I asked my dead-cooked animal, MINE ALONE but if Rin Rin wants some then I won't give her... well... maybe a bite or two... BUT then again if she'll beg then I'll give her a whole drumstick, IF she'll beg first.

"eonnie, can I have some of YOUR over delicious chicken? she asked sweetly.

'eonnie? Its oppa Rinrin-ah'

I nodded and went back to stare at the T.V

'What did I do?'

I slapped my face mentally. She needs to beg first Jinki! Arrrgghhh! Give back the chicken!

Anyway, it's too late. I checked if the game was already finishing loading.

99%

Yes!

I took another bite and licked my lips, I'm satisfied.

End of Onew/Raesun's P.O.V

Wooo! That was long, wasn't it? Well... that's Onew's P.O.V, stay tuned! Subscriptions and comments are loved! Oppa is so cute! RRR...! yum! yum!

-Cinderella In Boots 


	4. Facing the Mastermind

Chapter 3: Facing the Mastermind.

After the Ice Age and the ice was already melted the 2 girls after thinking of so much nonsense, cheered when the game finished loading. Chicken Invader 10 with 100 stages is a rather exhausting game but now only 1 stage left and if fate will allow it they will face the Master Chicken that lay golden eggs bombs. Lee Jinki/Raesun's moment of glory will happen in any moment now.

The credits started showing signaling the players to be ready for the hardest stage in their whole chicken lives. Player 1 named Chicken Buster controlled by Raesun was in the color blue suit while player 2 named Chicken Joy controlled by Rin Rin was in the color green suit.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1

*KABLOOM*

The game started.

The two players were very determined to face the Master Chicken but this Stage 100 is very hard. The bad chickens kept laying egg bombs. Player 1 advances and killed 20 chickens with his rainbow laser, player 2 went to left swiftly avoiding the meteor that kept hitting her.

"Yeobo, be careful with the meteors" Raesun warned.

"Yes, eonnie, you too."

"Yeobo! On your right!" Raesun shouted.

Chicken Joy quickly avoided the dreaded egg bombs and she let out her lightning bolts killing 30 chickens. Onew smiled to this.

'Looks like we don't have to repeat it again' He thought and continued to hit the chickens.

Because of the long wait and thinking of a lot of nonsense, the two girls didn't notice that the time was running fast and it was a quarter to 12. Girls from their different rooms were now fast asleep but there are still some who couldn't get the sleep that they wanted because of the sounds of yelling and shouting that came from Rinrin and Raesun's room.

Taeyeon/Taemin's P.O.V

I rubbed my poor eyes, I couldn't sleep because of the sounds that I think came from Onew-hyung and Rinrin's room. Those two were the only ones that have the guts to made such noises in the middle of the night. I glanced at the clock from the side table.

My eyes widen in horror.

11:45 pm.

Key-umma would definitely kill me from not having my beauty sleep.

'What am I thinking?'

I'm not a real girl but a lot of people have mistaken me as one because of my...

I hate to brag.

Awesome soft features and even my hyungs envied me about.

I smirked and decided to go to the kitchen to get some food but before that I checked if Rinhyo, my roommate is sleeping. She's out of nowhere again, her pillows and blankets were scattering.

'Maybe she's in the kitchen' I thought and went there.

I opened the door and my tired eyes widen in surprise, Rinhyo and her friends together with my hyungs were having a midnight snack and were watching 'Hello Baby' without them telling me. Minho noticed me standing at the door waved and the rest of the gang noticed my existence.

Great, they didn't even wake me up for this.

"Taeyeon! Come here and have some snack" Gwiboon/Key offered.

I pouted and ignored him because I'm still mad at them for not informing me. I made my way to the refrigerator to get my precious milk. I searched for my drink and found nothing.

'Uh-oh'

I shrieked like a girl. I have to act like this so that our mission will be complete without them knowing the truth. They shot me a questioning look.

"Who took my Banana Milk?" I asked them.

I watched as they stopped watching the TV series and turned to me. They all shrugged and Rinhyo looked rather guilty. I went to her and put my hands on her shoulder making her face me.

"Rinhyo-ah, do you know who took my milk?"

She shook her head.

"Eh?"

She looked up to me slowly and met my eyes. She pursed her lips and started whining.

"Taeyeon-eonnie... Rinrin stole your milk... again" she stated recovering from whining.

"And you let her stole it?"

She nodded guilty and I sighed exasperatedly letting her go.

"Bad dongsaeng! And where's Rinrin?"

"Yeobo, kill the chicken on your left!"

"Watch out for the bombs eonnie!"

What was that?

End of Taeyeon/Taemin's P.O.V

The commotion about the stolen milk stopped when shouting from the other room was heard.

"Ahhh! The chicken!"

"Avoid the eggs!"

All of them silenced for a while and started to listen to the noises about how bad the chicken was.

"Bad chicken!"

"You horrible beast! How could you!"

"Ahh! I'm dead..."

Silence stopped for a while and then aloud shriek was heard. Taeyeon/Taemin was the first one to went outside to check what the shriek was about but his real objective was to get what Rinrin took, Banana Milk.

The game was over and the players, Chicken Buster and Chicken Joy end up flying lifelessly around the space after facing the terrible, horrible, merciless, ugly, pabo Chicken.

*Flashback*

"Yeobo, kill the chicken on your left!"

"Watch out for the bombs eonnie!"

After killing the amateur chickens, the moment of truth came. The 2 players were now facing the greatest warrior chicken ever, the head of the Bad chicken. It was as white as snow and was wearing a black cape. Its eyes were red and it laid golden egg bombs, the golden eggs were 3x stronger than the ordinary eggs.

Rinrin gulped and shot Onew a 'that s-too-much-for-me look', Raesun/Jinki noticed it and gave her a reassured smile.

"We can defeat the master, yeobo"

The game of the season started, in the black corner, the Master of all evilness, the Chicken and in the white corner, the keep-trying duo, Chicken Buster and Chicken Joy. In the beginning of the game, the Master laid a lot of golden eggs hitting Rinrin's chicken joy.

"Yeobo!" Raesun shouted alarmed.

Chicken Buster gave his extra life for reviving Rinrin, making him vulnerable to the bombs.

"Thanks eonnie."

"Don't mention it yeobo... the tail! Hit the tail!"

They were in the middle of a heated war when suddenly a hideous spider from the ceiling slowly made its way towards Rinrin's arm and it reached her. She noticed that something black was climbing on her arm, she quickly look at it and her eyes widen in fear. She let out of a very loud shriek interrupting their game. She couldn't care anymore, the most feared animal was crawling on her arm, and she immediately pushed the spider away and went straight to her eonnie, hugging him with her life.

Jinki's joystick went flying and hit his soda when Rinrin hugged him. He froze for a while and blinked for several times. The both of them forgot that the game was still there and the chicken took that as its chance to kill the 2 players. Unfortunately, the chicken master succeeded on its evil plan of killing the kept-trying duo. After recovering from the stoned mode, Raesun comforted Rinrin who was still in the state of anxiety of the spider attack. While patting her back the sounds of defeat were heard within the four corners of the room.

Phook Phook Pepsh Pepsh Mesh Mesh Putak Putak... GAME OVER.

Jinki let go of her and his chinky eyes fell on the screen.

"AHHHHHH!"

He yelled in front of the T.V and started to find his joystick thinking that he could still defeat the chicken. Rinrin who was now a bit fine, saw that the Chicken Master already killed them and the big 'GAME OVER' were flying together with the lifeless Chicken Buster and Chicken Joy.

'Uh-oh'

She gulped. Her eonnie would definitely punish her for losing the game.

His eyes beginning to twitch uncontrollably, being pissed was very visible on his fair face. For almost a month of constantly playing the game and with those days, he had been dreaming of facing the Master Chicken but when that moment came, he never had the fight that he wanted because of this girl in front of him who happened to have a phobia with spider.

After watching the credits of defeat Rinrin was about to say sorry when she noticed that her eonnie was glaring daggers at her.

'I'm dead! Good bye Bad Chicken...' She thought while trying to reach her stolen milk. She slowly drank the milk while eyeing her very pissed eonnie.

Her hair wasn't silky straight anymore.

Jinki continued to glare at her.

"Um... eonnie, I'm so sorry"

But still he continued to glare at her.

*Flashback Ends*

Sorry it wasn't that long unlike chapter 2... It s all because of my yeobo! He kept bugging me when I'm typing. The biting part will be on chapter 4. Haizst! Anyway, stay tuned! Subscriptions and comments are loved. Mwah!

-Cinderella In Boots 


	5. The Biting Yeobo

Chapter 4: The Biting Yeobo

Raesun/Jinki's P.O.V

I glared at her.

We work hard for that no, I work hard for that. I've been dreaming for that moment to come but my yeobo wasted it, lost it, trashed it, stomped it, killed it, smashed it, and punched it. And it breaks my heart knowing that I will play the dreaded 100 stages again just to face that pabo Chicken, not the cooked one, arasso? I love the cooked one.

Rinrin reached for the stolen milk and she drank it slowly while eyeing me.

"Um... eonnie, I'm so sorry" she apologized after drinking.

Speaking of drinking where's my soda?

I scanned the room for my soda and...

'Ahhh! my soda! It's EMPTY!'

I was about to cry when suddenly I remembered why my soda end up like that, when Rinrin hugged me I accidentally throw my joystick and I think it hit my soda...

She what?

'Stop thinking nonsense Jinki!' I scolded myself.

'It's just a simple friendly hugged and Rinrin see me as a GIRL, a pretty one, eonnie neomu yeppeo'

I continued to glare at her.

She needs a punishment! A terrible one!

'Hmm... What s the thing that she'll die for? Hmm...' I thought still glaring at her.

'Aha! Banana Milk! She loved that drink more than anything in this world well, except for chicken'

I smiled mischievously and with a quick swift of my hand I took her milk while she's drinking it resulting it to spill on her night gown as well as my borrowed pajama. Her eyes widen in surprised. I held the milk upwards where she couldn't reach it.

'Aha, it's nice to be an ALPHA male, I'm taller than her'

"eonnie! Give it back! That s... mine!" She pleaded.

I stuck my tongue at her playfully while shaking my head.

"No, you spilled my drink and the worst is we lost the game, all because of you!" I reasoned out.

"But... I didn't to do it purposely eonnie, give it back!" She tried to reach for it but she's too short.

"No dongsaeng! I'll have it for my self!"

"What? You don't even like drinking Banana Milk!" She yelled.

Well, she has a point, I don't like Banana Milk... but!

"Well, I like it now!" I lied.

Her eyes widen in surprise but continued to reach for it, her arms were already around me... actually she's hugging me in a very awkward comportment. I wonder how she would react if she knew that I'm a boy.

'Its fine Jinki, don't worry, Rinrin really thought you're a girl, relax'

I continued to tease her ignoring the fact that she's so close to me and she's already pissed off. I pushed her away accidentally and she was about to hit the floor when she gripped a hand full of my wig.

'Not the wig!'

Before it's too late and before my darkest secret will be revealed and before this crazy girl could hit the floor and before I will face my death, I caught her and she automatically put her hands around my neck for support and we end up in a very uncomfortable position and as crazy as it is, the time stopped.

'What's with the time? Is it already affected by our craziness over a Banana+Milk=Banana Milk?

What an awkward moment this was.

As the time, hard to believe, continued to stopped, Rinrin and I were stuck in this position. Our concern, I'm talking about the Banana Milk was still on my other hand. Rinrin already let go of my 'wig' and as I said before, her hands were on my neck.

Wooh.

I thought that was my end.

Still, the time won't go back to normal.

I stared at her, she's not moving or even blinking, she was just looking straight at me.

We both can't move because of the crazy time, all I could do is to think nonsense here. The strands of my wig were all scattering now in every direction as possible because of the commotion that had happened.

"Umm... eonnie, this is rather uncomfortable, could you please help me stand up... properly?"

I blinked for several times. Oh, it's just my imagination, the time never stop. Silly me. But I really thought the time stopped.

"Ah, of course Rinrin"

I help her stood up properly and I glanced at her, she looked baffled and she was shaking her head uncontrollably.  
>She stopped and shot me a look.<p>

"eonnie, are you okay?"

No, I am not!

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Ah, well..." She knelt down and started to plea. "Please Lee Raesun, the most beautiful eonnie in the world; give my Milk back, please, pretty please, pretty pretty please... I'm begging you! Give me that milk BACK!" She said extending her hand.

She's crazy.

"Poor dongsaeng, your lovely eonnie won't hand you back what she just took" and with that I drank the milk without second thought.

Mission punishment complete.

End of Jinki's P.O.V

Rinrin's P.O.V

"What? You don't even like drinking Banana Milk!" I yelled.

For a lot of months that I'm sharing a room with Raesun, I've learned a lot of things about her and one of it is she doesn't like drinking milk, let alone a flavored Banana Milk.

"Well, I like it now."

She what? Oh, this is not happening. I will close my eyes and when I opened it everything will be in order.

I opened it and everything didn't change! I tried to reach the Milk. Err! She's too tall! Why is she tall? Why? Why? I tried to pull her arm down and she pushed me away resulting me to loss my balance but before I could hit the floor, I grabbed a handful of her hair and closed my eyes ready to face the painful feeling that will surely happened in a few seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

'Where's the 'thump'? Where's the loud 'bang'?

I opened my eyes instantly and saw Raesun catching me; I automatically wrapped my arms around her neck for support. Her hands were on my back not letting me go.

She caught me! She c-a-u-g-h-t me! I really thought she would just let me fall.

The position that we were in was rather unusual for us or maybe just for me because this kind of 'position' were only seen in romantic movies between a girl and boy scenario but a girl-to-girl is different story and in our case, this is too ridiculous!

Well, I realized that today a lot of nonsense thoughts entered my mind.

Hoo-boy!

I guess it's time for her to help me stand up but she's not doing anything, she was just looking straight me so, I did the same.

'eonnie neomu yeppeo' I thought instantly.

Eww, Love struck.

I already memorized her features but still we were stuck by this uncomfortable position! I grew impatient.

"Umm... eonnie, this is rather uncomfortable, could you please help me stand up... properly?"

She blinked for several times and at last, she came back to earth.

"Ah, of course Rinrin-ah"

She helped me stood up and all was well... wait! Not at all! My Banana Milk! I shook my head vigorously and planned on how I will get my stolen milk back.

'hmm... pleading is the best medicine!'

I shot her a look, the target was still on her hand.

"eonnie, are you okay?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Ah, well..." I knelt down and started to plea. "Please Lee Raesun, the most beautiful eonnie in the world; give my Milk back, please, pretty please, pretty pretty please... I'm begging you! Give me that milk BACK!" I said extending my hand.

"Poor dongsaeng, your lovely eonnie won't hand you back what she just took" came her reply and with that she drank the milk ignoring my pleas. After drinking my stolen milk she spared a glance and smirked at me with victory.

I opened my mouth to say something but close it immediately, loss of letters, words and sentence to say, let alone a paragraph, a lyrics or an essay.

How could she do this to her yeobo? I thought I'm her honey! Why is it that she's not treating me like one? I hate her even though she's pretty! I hate her even though she protected me against Taeyeon's rage! I hate her even though I really like her! I hate her even though...

Before my sense organs that are connected to my frontal lobe that could be located in my brain could register and sent electrical signals to my nervous system's most important part what had happened, I heard a very loud shriek right in front of my ears.

"!"

Oh, it came from Raesun-eonnie.

"Rinrin! Why did you bit me?"

My sense organs sent millions of electrical signals to my brain and I found myself, gripping her right shoulder tightly and I'm biting her so badly.

My eyes widen in horror! What have I done? I was about to let her go when suddenly the door burst opened and Taeyeon-eonnie went in.

End of the Biter's P.O.V

Taeyeon and the rest of the wanna-be girls' horrid reaction will be in Chapter 5.

-Cinderella In Boots 


	6. HoObOy Thoughts

Chapter 5: HoO-bOy Thoughts

After Taeyeon/Taemin heard the loud girly shriek, he went immediately to his hyung and Rinrin's room. A lot of thoughts entered his mind about the cause of the shriek.

Taemin's Horrid Thoughts

He entered the room and found the two lifeless body of his hyung and Rinrin's lying on the floor with blood all over it. He instantly covered his mouth and knelt down on Onew's side. He cried uncontrollably and went to Rinrin's side afterwards; he wiped the blood on her cheek and cried again.

"Game over!"

He jumped to that sound and scanned the room; his eyes fell on the T.V. He watched as the word 'Game over' fly in the screen and a white chicken appeared and kept saying

"Game over!"

Taemin's jaw dropped when the white chicken went out of the TV with a fork, covered with blood, on its wing. The chicken was about to kill Taemin when he ended up running out the room shouting.

He entered the room and found Rinrin and Onew lying on the bed surrounded by dancing fried Chickens and they were drinking Banana Milk. Onew and Rinrin were shouting in delight because of the sight before them. Taemin didn't hesitate in joining the two and end up lying on the bed also shouting in delight with a liter of Banana Milk on his hand.

He entered the room and found Onew/Raesun confessing to Rinrin that he's actually a boy. Taemin was about to stop him but he failed because he tripped over a bottle of empty Banana Milk and he end up flat on the floor. The two of them ignored him and continued their conversation until Rinrin shrieked uncontrollably when Onew took off his wig.

End of Taemin's horrid thoughts

He shook his head, there's no way in this world that would happen, but he secretly likes the 2nd scenario about the dancing fried chickens. He opened the door and gasped dramatically, he caught the 2 in a very awkward position, Rinrin was biting his Jinki-hyung's right shoulder and the three of them just stared at each other, no one dared to move. Rinrin was still biting Onew and sad to say, Jinki was about to cry because of the painful feeling in his shoulder. A few seconds passed by unnoticed and the gang of 4 girls and 3 wanna-be girls went bursting in the door and stopped in their tracks when they saw what Taemin was gaping about.

Jonghyun/Jonghee's P.O.V

After the loud girly shriek that we just heard, Taemin immediately ran off, and we went also, curious about the shriek. As the 7 of us tip-toed to Onew and Rinrin's room because it's already pass 12 and we might get caught if we would ran around crazily just like Taemin did, the moons shines brightly tonight and I'm sure that will be having fun. Hyegun-dongsaeng was giggling like mad together with her friends Rinhyo-sshi, Soochan-sshi and Yoongmun-sshi.

"Hyegun, why are you laughing?" I asked adjusting my pussycat justlike a real girl would do. She just grinned at me and linked her arm to mine.

"Nothing eonnie" and she continued to giggled.

Girls...

"Hey! There!" We stopped walking when suddenly the voice that I'm very very very sure that came from Jessica called us. She's a nightmare, she always scolded us especially when we were having fun and I think she will do the same thing.

"Girls! I think we should run now, its Jessica-sshi's voice, she would definitely tell the teacher that we're sneaking again!" I informed the gang and we sprinted to Onew-hyung's room. While running I looked back at her, she's nowhere to be found, I smirked and went inside. As I entered the room I bumped at Hyegun.

"Sorry" I muttered while smiling to myself. The boisterous gang suddenly became quiet, I wonder what happened. I peek and in there I saw Rinrin-sshi biting our leader. My eyes widened for a moment and after that a smirk started to crept on my face. I wanted to laugh. So, this is what our leader is doing, eh? haha.

End of Jonghee/Jonhyung's P.O.V

Minho/Minjung's P.O.V

After the loud girly shriek that we just heard, Taemin immediately ran off, and we went also, curious about the shriek. As we walked silently afraid of being caught, I looked up to the pitch black sky, the moon shines brightly and so was Me. Just kidding. Yoongmun was walking when suddenly she tripped off, earning laughs from her friends and from me also. I went to her and patted her head.

"Nice one, dongsaeng" I commented and received a smack from her. She's just too funny. Yoongmun suddenly put her arm around my shoulder with difficulty of course, I'm too tall. I stiffened and looked down at her; she seems to be enjoying herself. I sighed. She doesn't know the truth so I guess I should just go with the flow.

"Hey! There!" someone shouted.

"Girls! I think we should run now, its Jessica-sshi's voice, she would definitely tell the teacher that we're sneaking again!" Jonghyun confirmed and we ran off to Onew's and Rinrin-shhi's room.

When I entered the room, I immediately saw Taemin gaping at something or maybe someone, I followed his eyes and end up on Rinrin-shhi biting... Onew! I stood there along with Taemin gaping at the scene before me. Wooh! Is that my hyung? No wonder why the shriek was too loud.

End of Minho/Minjung's P.O.V

Key/Gwiboon's P.O.V

After the loud girly shriek that we just heard, Taemin immediately ran off, and we went also, curious about the shriek. Soochan, my adopted baby along with Rinrin and Taemin, was skipping happily under the moon lit floor, her hair was a mess!

"Soochan!" She tilted her head, "Yes, Gwiboon-eonnie?", Good thing I always brought my brush and my mirror. I was about to redo her hair when suddenly someone shouted.

"Hey! There!"

Oh, it's Jessica. Psssh. She tried to borrow my brush but I didn't let her.

"Girls! I think we should run now, its Jessica-sshi's voice, she would definitely tell the teacher that we're sneaking again!" Jonghyun screamed, as I said before, it's Jessica's voice.

We sprinted and I remembered that Soochan is a slow-runner so, I grabbed her hand and together we went inside the room. I saw Taeminnie was stoned; I wanted to ask what happen but Soochan quietly patted my shoulder and pointed to my other adopted baby, Rinrin. She is biting Jinki-hyung on the shoulder.

She what?

This can't be happening! Is that really Rinrin? So, this is what the two human species doing in their room, huh? Just wait! I will teach her the proper way to be a lady! Even though I am not one!

End of Key/Gwiboon's P.O.V

Annyeong! That's chapter 5, sorry it wasn't that long but I have updated my other stories! Check it out in my profile! I have new stories too, please read it and tell me if you like it. Comments and subscriptions are loved!

"Just keep reading!" Onew sang.

"Just keep reading!" Jinki sang.

"Just keep reading!" Ondubu sang.

"Just Just Just keep reading!" my yeobo yelled!

-Cinderella In Boots 


	7. Unnie, you taste like chicken

Chapter 6: "Unnie, you taste like chicken"

"Rinrin-jagiya, please let go" Rinrin did what she was told and looked down, every embarrassed of what she had done to her beloved eonnie. Onew put aside his anger and tried to comfort his dongsaeng.

"Its okay yeobo" Rinrin took her pillow and hid herself to everyone.

"Its fine Rinrin, there's nothing to be ashamed about" Jonghyun coughed flakily to Onew's comforting words, and with his obvious mirth, he received a smack on his head from Key resulting to a Nuclear War. Onew took the pillow from her and saw that Rinrin was crying. Onew hesitated for a moment but with Rinrin's solemn face he started to sing.

"Rinrin imneseyo, Raesun ga ijanayo" he sang.

Rinrin stopped crying when she heard the beautiful voice of Onew, she looked at him. Onew continued to sing.

"Rinrin imneseyo, Raesun ga isoyo" he finished and shyly smiled at her. Rinrin's heart started to ache and butterflies fluttered in her stomach rapidly, electrical signals from her sense organs couldn't connect to her brain and with that she resumed to cry.

"I... I didn't mean it eonnie... it just... waahhh!" Rinrin whined, Onew started to panicked and continued to sing more cheerfully, attempting to soothe her.

"Rinrin imneseyo, Raesun ga ijanayo" Still, Rinrin whined louder.

"Rinrin imneseyo, Raesun ga isoyo"

Soochan who was sitting next to Rinrin watched Raesun sang and she smiled to herself. 'How sweet of her to do that, I hope Gwiboon-eonnie would do that to me also' She thought and stood up, she pitied her agiya, Rinrin, and went to get the Fresh Milk in her room, maybe it will help Rinrin to calm down. Hyegun was glaring at Raesun because she made her dongsaeng cried but when the Jongkey fight started she was the self-appointed referee to the Nuclear bombing between the 2 wanna-be girls. Rinhyo and Yoongmun were on Rinrin's both sides helping to calm her.

"I'll let you sip a little to my Banana Milk, if you will stop crying" Taemin/Taeyeon bargained making Rinrin to cry more and earning a head smack from Minho.

"Hey! I'm trying to help here!" Taemin glared daggers at Minho and stomped off. Taeyeon, who has no care about the JongKey war and already did his best to calm Rinrin saw the Play Station and played Chicken Invader 10, Minho saw this and smacked Taemin's head for the second time, resulting to another Nuclear War. Yoongmun and Rinhyo couldn't stop Rinrin from crying and went to stop the war between their roommates.

Onew kept wiping the tears on Rinrin's face but it just won't stop from flowing. He felt guilty even though she's the one who bit him. He made a mental note not to steal the stolen milk from her again. Ever.

Soochan came running and went to Rinrin immediately giving her the Fresh Milk and with a split seconds after drinking it, a smile slowly crept on her face.

"Thanks, Soochan-eonnie" she said wiping her own tears.

"You're welcome" Soochan smiled at her and turned to Raesun/Jinki.

"That will cost you 1000 won, Raesun-sshi"

"What? I thought it's free"

"To Rinrin, yes, but you're the one who made her cry so, you need to pay me" Before Onew could react, Soochan was already the assistant referee to the JongKey war.

"You are the ugliest girl alive!" Gwiboon/Key retorted, Soochan was gripping his arms so that he can't cut Jonghyun's wig with a grass cutter.

"You look like a GAY!" Jonghyun/Jonghee yelled, Hyegun was stopping him to hit Key's head with a hammer.

In the other side of the room, the 2min war continued to destroy all civilization and the entire ecosystem of the planet, they kept killing each other and no one seemed to die.

"You irresponsible Maknae!" Minho screamed when Taemin threw the empty bottle of Banana Milk directly at his face. Taemin started to roll down on the floor from laughing. Yoongmun tried but failed to stop Minho from hitting the tummy of Taemin with a pillow resulting the Maknae to vomit all the food he ate. Rinhyo was about to help Taeyeon but stopped herself when she saw her eonnie's disgusting 'bloob' on the floor. After vomiting, Taeyeon wiped his mouth elegantly with Jinki's blanket, flicked his wig and glared at his hyung. Minho started backing away when Taemin took the bucket, bucket full of Chicken bones. The 2min started to play cops and robbers with Yoongmun and Rinhyo inside the room. Minho was the robber and Taemin was the cop with his weapon of capturing Minho, bucket full of Chicken bones.

While the 4 girls and 4 wanna-be girls fought about nonsense. The 2 owners of the room sat silently in the far corner avoiding the ruckus made by their 'humble', 'quiet', 'well-mannered' visitors. Rinrin stopped herself from crying about her own fault and Jinki stopped himself from singing the 'cheer-up song' he made for her.

"You are okay now, right Rinrin?" Onew confirmed, she just smiled still not making eye contact with him. Jinki was aware of what was happening in their room even though his attention was fixed to Rinrin. His eyes wandered a little, Rinrin and his room is a mess, there's a nuclear war going on every part of the room, his dongsaeng kept killing each other justlike what always happened in their dorm when they were still in training in SM Academy. 'They really look like girls, but they still act like boys.' He thought. He watched as Key's wig begun to mess, Jonghyun's pussycat was already on his hand not on his head, he used it defensively against Key's mirror. Minho was using his ribbon to suffocate Taemin's neck. The maknae successfully free himself from Minho's killing grip and advances at Minho, knocking him down.

'They don't act like girls; they act like the school kingkas'

His eyes fell on the floor.

"Taeyeon better clean her 'bloob'" He muttered, his eyes twitching. He checked the drop site of the bomb on his right shoulder, 'It's quite deep' he thought and a question crept in his mind. He smiled knowingly at his self, there's no way he would ask that silly question to her, not in front of this crazy bunch of visitors.

"Jagiya, tell me seriously, what does I taste like?"

Jinki mentally killed his being for asking that silly question that kept interrupting his thoughts. Rinrin looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what is it again eonnie?"

'There's no backing out here' Jinki reminded his self.

"Umm... I'm just wondering... when you 'accidentally' bit me what kind of food I was like?"

Rinrin blinked for several times and when the electrical signals reached her brain she laugh hysterically. Onew frowned at her reaction. Rinrin after contemplating for a moment came up with an answer.

"eonnie, you taste like Chicken"

All nuclear war against the neighboring countries stopped and all heads turned on the bed were Onew and Rinrin were seated and they chorused.

"Chicken freaks!"

Hoo-boy! Onew taste like Chicken? Oh, what a silly roommate! I will give the Rinrin-girl a balloon for saying that to my yeobo! Actually this story supposed to be a one-shot but when I'm already typing the story a lot of silly thoughts entered my mind so, the one-shot turned to a 6-chapter story and there's still an epilogue here! On to chapter 7. Hoo-boy!

-Cinderella In Boots 


	8. The Epilogue, all is well

Chapter 7: The Epilogue, all is well.

After a lot of silly commotions starting from the shoutings that were heard, the reckless sneaking of curious girls out of the room in the middle of the night, the loud girly shriek, the whining and crying of the girl who bit her eonnie, the nuclear wars between the 'humble', 'quiet', 'well-mannered' visitors and ending up to the comment, 'You taste like Chicken', the night seemed to be quiet and peaceful. Raesun and Rinrin's room were now clean, vomit-free, chicken-bones were dumped in the trash can, the pillows and blankets were neatly arranged on the beds, no empty bottles of stolen milk, all in all it was clean just like the time when there's no one occupying the room. You wonder why everything changed, right?

Flashback

Jessica Jung's P.O.V

"Ahh, eonnie! Kill the chicken! Kill the chicken!"

"The beautiful eonnie to the rescue!"

"Avoid the EGGS!"

"Defend the FEEDS!"

"Hit the Tail! The Tail yeobo!"

"I'm dead! Good bye Bad Chicken..."

It was a Saturday night, a quiet night it should be but, the stupid annoying shoutings about chickens stopped me from the peaceful sleep that my body really wanted. So, I decided to stroll outside. I went out of my room and started walking under the moon quietly but stopped myself when I heard giggles from girls, of course! There are no boys around this place, people called it school, really? Because I doubt it, school should compose of not just girls but also boys! Pssh. What a shame. Anyway I looked up and saw a bunch of monkeys sneaking and it was passed 12 now! A rule break! Oh, this is going to be interesting, I narrowed my eyes and a smirked crept on my face, those bunch of monkeys were Rinrin's friends. As I can see she's not there. Kill Joy! But still, this is a worth while scene.

"Hey! There!" I called them.

They didn't look back. Filthy girls! I should report this to the principal, sneaking in the middle of the night is a no no in this school.

End of Jessica's P.O.V

"Umm... I'm just wondering... when you 'accidentally' bit me what kind of food I was like?"

Rinrin blinked for several times and when the electrical signals reached her brain she laugh hysterically. Onew frowned at her reaction. Rinrin after contemplating for a moment came up with an answer.

"eonnie, you taste like Chicken"

All nuclear war against the neighboring countries stopped and all heads turned on the bed were Onew and Rinrin were spotted and they chorused.

"Chicken freaks!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

All of them froze. No one dared to open the door and to their horror, the door burst opened and a head popped in. She was short, ugly-shaped body, ugly face, ugly pajamas, ugly make-up, and ugly short hair; all in all she's a nightmare. Her name is Jung juri, she s the terrible principal of Daejin High School. They gulped and held their breaths as the principal entered the room with the air of haughtiness around her. She eyed everyone fiercely and cleared her throat.

"A student told me about you girls sneaking-" she was cut off when Jonghyun/Jonghee accidentally said what was in his mind.

"What? " Jung juri glared at him and motioned to the student, who reported the rule breaking to come in. Jessica went inside and smiled devilishly at them. Key wanted to pull her hair but was stopped by Soochan.

"Jessica-sshi, you had see them sneak out, right?" She nodded, put her hands on her hips and glared at Rinrin, who was hiding behind her pillow beside Onew, she hates Jung Juri as well as Jessica. The principal continued her irritating speech.

"As I was saying, before I went here, a lot of complaints about you all being noisy every night and..."

She stopped when she saw Taemin's bloob on the floor, her eyes wandered a little and she started to inspect the girl's supposed to be neat, well-organized and garbage free room. She stepped on the chicken bones and groaned. In her eyes it's not a girl's room it's a garbage drop site. Chicken bones everywhere, blankets and pillows were out of bed, spilled soda, empty bottles and shocked terrified girls with their pajamas.

"You call this a room?" Taeyeon nodded earning a pinched on his thigh from the principal.

"I was just answering your question" he muttered after yelping.

"Be quiet! Now, because of the rule breaking that you have made, all 11 of you will get detention with Ajusshi."

They all groaned while Jessica was laughing her lungs out. Minho counted his friends and came up with a conclusion.

"But we're just 10 unless... you counted yourself in" Minho concluded earning a pinched on his thigh from Jung juri. Jessica stopped and a thought entered her mind.

"Principal, I think I heard you wrong, they are just 10" Jung Juri smiled devilishly, she even tricked Jessica.

"No, you heard me right, Jessica-sshi, you too will get detention, you were sneaking too, how come you came running inside my office giving me information about a group of girls sneaking outside if you, yourself didn't go out in your room in the middle of the night, hmm?"

Jessica's eyes widened and she stomp off out the room; the remaining students laughed at her, but stopped themselves when the principal started her speech again.

"This room should be clean up and you can not sleep if it wasn't clean enough! Now work!" she demanded and the gang started to clean.

Rinhyo was helping Taeyeon cleaned the vomited floor. Minjung and Yoongmun were picking the chicken bones. Hyegun was arranging the furniture, Jonghee was helping her. Gwiboon was grooming his self but stopped when Jung Juri pinched his thigh so he helped Soochan with the empty bottles and cans. Raesun excused his self to go to the bathroom.

"Principal, may I go to the bathroom?" Jung Juri hesitated at first but nodded otherwise. Onew immediately went to the bathroom avoiding the chores, but to his surprise Rinrin was already there, sleeping on the counter with an empty bottle of milk on her side, her head leaning on the wall. He smiled.

'She's really my dongsaeng, we have the same method of staying away from chores' he thought. He took the bottle and threw it in the trash can and sat next to her on the counter leaning his head on her shoulder and afterwards he also fell asleep. He didn t know that the whole time, Rinrin was awake just waiting for him to fall into the land of dreams to say:

I wish you were a boy, eonnie because I really like you she whispered, good thing Onew didn t heard it because he was already having fun with her and with chickens in the land of dreams.

Flashback Ends

The End.

Seriously?

The End.

No kidding?

The End.

Poor Rinrin she doesn t know that Raesun is actually a boy. Psssh. Kill Joy! Who wrote this story anyway? I hate the writer of this fic! She didn't even let Rinrin kiss Onew! I hate her!

"You taste like Chicken" is a teaser of my other story, "Shinee: Thesis Project". This story is one of the many humorous event that will happen in "Shinee: Thesis Project", if you want to know the story behind the Shinee boys kept pretending to be girls, I suggest you should read it, but that story is still under the banner of 'updating'. Happy reading and wait! I have many humorous stories too about Shinee just check my profile. Comments and subscriptions are loved.

-Cinderella In Boots 


End file.
